Late night caller
by Skovko
Summary: She's lying in bed when she gets a call from an unknown number. When she tells him it's the wrong number, he doesn't hang up but instead keeps talking and his voice takes her places she didn't think a stranger could.
1. Wrong number

She had just pulled up the covers and closed her eyes when her phone started ringing. With a grunt of annoyance she opened her eyes again and reached for the beam of light that was her phone in the dark room. It was an unknown number but she still chose to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked.  
"Hey, it's Roman," a dark voice sounded in the other end.  
"Okay?" It came out as a question.  
"From last night at the bar," he said.

She thought about it quickly but the name didn't ring a bell. Of course a few strangers had been at the bar as most nights but the name Roman hadn't been given to her and his voice didn't sound familiar at all.

"Sorry, I don't remember anyone by that name," she said.  
"Really?" She could practicually imagine him shaking his head by that tone. "You don't remember me going home with you either then?"

She placed her hand on her forehead and sighed. No wonder she didn't know who he was.

"Wrong number," she mumbled.  
"Excuse me?" He asked.  
"She gave you the wrong number," she said.  
"Oh," he drew the word out a bit.  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
"I'm not. I couldn't remember her sounding this sexy last night. Makes sense if I'm actually not talking to her," he said.  
"You're really gonna do this?" She asked.  
"I'll let you in on a secret," he said as if he hadn't heard her question.  
"Yep, you're doing it," she sighed.  
"I actually never wanted to call her in the first place. It really wasn't that good and she wasn't my type but the guys have been on my ass all day, saying I'm too picky when it comes to women and maybe she would be my type if I met her one on one while being sober," he said.

She listened to his voice. She should hang up and get some sleep but something about him made her stay on the line and just hear him tell her about his latest conquest as if she meant nothing. Not the best first impression to give out, yet she didn't hang up. His voice disappeared a bit and then it returned with a little chuckle.

"She actually didn't give me the wrong number. I accidently hit 4 instead of 7," he said.  
"So hang up and call her," she said.  
"No, I'd rather talk to you," he said.  
"Listen, Roman, I don't know who you are and I've had a really long day," she started.  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
"December," she answered. "But that's not the point."  
"Wow, what a beautiful name. Never met a woman before named after a month. Is your birthday in December?" He asked.  
"No, it's in July. Listen..." She tried again.  
"Where do you live?" He asked.  
"Georgia," she answered.  
"And you were at a bar last night. Out to pick up someone or just out with your friends?" He asked.  
"I was working. I'm a bartender," she answered. "Why the fuck am I even telling you all this?"  
"Because you like the sound of my voice," he said.

A boyish laughter followed and she couldn't help but smile out in the darkness. He did have a wonderful voice that made her stay on the line. His voice alone oozed of sex and her mind was trying to imagine how this strange man looked.

"I bet my voice makes you wanna touch yourself," his tone dropped low.

She really should hang up. Yell at him for being so straight forward and then hang up and never answer again if he was to call back and still she didn't do what she knew would be the right thing to do. Instead she went along with what he was offering.

"So you went home with that girl last night," the words left her mouth before she could stop herself. "What did you do to her?"  
"Oh, aren't you a naughty little one?" He chuckled. "You really wanna know?"  
"Yeah," she said.  
"I had barely made it inside her apartment before she dragged me out into the kitchen and leaned herself up against the kitchen table. She latched on to me desperately, and I figured I'd might as well drill her right there on the table. So I pushed her down and ripped her panties off, left her lying there with her skirt up to her hips and her cowboyboots locking their way around my waist. I hardly got my own pants down before I started fucking her. Or at least I tried to," he said.  
"What happened?" She almost whispered.  
"Her voice was like a demon screech. I tried silencing her by putting my hand over her mouth," he said.

A small moan left her before she could put her own hand over her mouth.

"Oh, you like hearing that, don't you? You like the idea of me fucking you roughly while silencing your voice?" He asked.

She bit her lip, not completely willing to give this stranger the answer he was trying to get out of her.

"Go on," she said.  
"I couldn't silence her though. I swear, she was not from this world and I don't mean that in a good way. So I thought I'd either slow down to make her stop screeching like that or I'd speed up and get it over with fast. I chose the last option, fucking her like crazy," he said.  
"Mmm," she said lowly.  
"I fucked her so hard and so fast that I almost split her in two on my dick. And no, I wasn't an asshole leaving her unsatisfied. I'm not like that. The second I felt her cum, I let myself go too, but before that I continued drilling her so hard that I doubt she can take any man inside her the next two weeks," he said.

She pressed the lower part of her phone down on her shoulder while trying not to be too loud, just hoping he wouldn't hear her cum to the image of him doing that to her. Her fingers had been doing their job, playing with herself, while he had painted a picture of what he had done to that other woman the night before.

"Did you just cum?" His voice brought her back to reality.

She pulled her fingers out of her panties and moved the phone back up.

"Come again?" She asked.  
"You wanna cum again?" He asked.  
"What do you mean again?" She tried.  
"Don't lie, sweet December. I could hear you. I just made you cum. Did you imagine me fucking you so hard that I would have to carry you out of bed afterwards?" He asked.

She gnawed on her lip. Once again she knew she should hang up and once again she didn't.

"Yes," she admitted.  
"I like that," he said.  
"You do?" She asked surprised.  
"You sound sexy as hell and I bet you look even better than you sound. I like that I just talked you into an orgasm although I'm not stupid. You probably helped a bit on your own too," he let out a little satisfied hum. "Fingers or toys?"  
"Fingers," she said.  
"I like that," he said again. "So you're a bartender?"  
"Yeah, and sometimes I feel like I'm the only one. Ever since one of the others quit, boss has me working seven days a week, constantly promises to hire someone new but why bother when I show up all the time, right?" Her tone sounded a bit angry.  
"That ain't right. So if you work all the time, when is the last time you got laid?" He asked.  
"Three months," she sighed. "And it wasn't even good."  
"Fuck, that's tough," he said.  
"You have no idea," she rolled her eyes.

She yawned and rolled over on her side. As sexy as he sounded, she really had to get some sleep.

"Look, it's been fun and all, but I got work tomorrow," she said.  
"Right, I shouldn't keep you all night, sweet December. I hope you get a pleasant night," he said.  
"You too, Roman," she said.  
"Oh, and December?" His tone sounded playful. "I'm really glad I managed to make you cum. Maybe one day I'll fuck you for real. Just drill you so hard, harder than you've ever been drilled before."  
"Fuck," she muttered.  
"Goodnight," he singsonged.

He hung up before she could even say goodnight back. For two seconds she just stared at her phone before putting it back on the nightstand. She sank back down in the pillow, holding on to it tightly with her hands while she once again tried picturing what he might look like. However it was, she was sure he had to be one sexy beast out of dimensions.


	2. Calling again

The next call came just two days later, although around 30 minutes earlier in the night than he had called the first time. She hadn't expected to hear from him ever again but she recognized the number straight away and her eyes grew wide in surprise. She knew the smart thing would be to ignore it but her mind wasn't listening to reason and her fingers worked on their own as they answered the call and moved the phone to her ear.

"Roman?" She asked lowly.  
"Sweet December," he said. "Did you miss me?"  
"Why are you calling again?" She asked.  
"I couldn't get your voice out of my head," he answered.

She moved through the room and sat down on the bed. It made a creaking sound and he let out a little humph at the sound.

"You got someone with you in that bed?" He asked.  
"Just you," she teased.  
"Just me," he chuckled. "I like that. So you're getting ready for bed?"  
"Yeah, I am," she said.  
"What are you wearing?" He asked.

Once again that brief thought of sense trying to kick its way into her brain, screaming at her to hang up and stop messing around with a stranger over the phone, and once again she didn't listen to it.

"A pair of white silk booty shorts," she answered.  
"Nothing on top?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"I'd love to see you right now," he said.  
"Sorry, I'm not one for sending nude photos," she said.  
"I would never ask you to but that doesn't stop me from wanting to see you. I bet you look really sexy. I wonder how the look in your eyes is when I place my fingers on the hem of those shorts, dragging them down your legs. Slowly, real slowly, because I wanna tease you so bad. I wanna see you frustrated. I wanna hear you beg," he said.  
"And if I don't?" She asked teasingly.  
"Well, sweet December, I would just have to make you. I would tie you down on the bed and I would use my hands, my fingers, my lips, my tongue and my teeth almost all over your body. You know why I say almost?" He didn't even give her time to answer. "Because I would avoid the two places you would really want them. Your breasts and your pussy. And you would be soaking. You would be dripping out on the bed. And I would not give in and touch you there no matter how much you would try and tempt me into it. Not until I hear you beg. And you better beg real good."

She pressed her lips tight together before the word "please" left her mouth. She was so close to just rambling it off several times, wanting to feel him for real. Instead she managed to regain a bit of control.

"And if I do?" She asked.  
"Guess you won't know until you do," he joshed.

She laid down on the bed and clenched her thighs together, painfully aware of the growing need between them.

"You're wet right now, aren't you?" He asked.

He wasn't taunting or mocking her. It was a real question and he expected a real answer.

"Yes," she answered.  
"I'm so fucking hard, you won't believe it. Just trying to picture all the things I would like to do to you but there's just so damn many," he said.  
"You're touching yourself right now?" She asked.  
"Of course," he answered. "Sweet December, do you have any idea what your sexy voice does to me?"  
"No," she said lowly.

She could hear him move around and it sounded like he too was lying down on a bed somewhere.

"Let's reverse this. If I was to walk into the bar you work at, how would it go?" He asked.  
"You want me to tell you how you would get with me?" She asked.  
"Well, I'm not there for the beer," he chuckled.

She took a deep breath. She could do this. She hadn't done it before but was it much different than two nights ago? Of course it was since he had done the talking back then, filling her head with a story. Now he asked her to do the same to him. A little devil jumped up on her shoulder and before she knew it, the words left her mouth on their own.

"I've closed the bar for the night, thinking I'm all alone. The other bartenders have gone home while I'm cleaning the place on my own. I have no idea you've been hiding in the bathroom all the time," she said.  
"I like where this is going," his voice sounded dark.  
"I'm cleaning the counter, slightly leaning over it, while you're making your way from the bathroom and towards me without a sound. Your eyes are on my short skirt, ready to pull it up as soon as you reach me," she said.  
"Mmm," he mumbled.  
"A firm grip on my neck and you push me all the way down on the counter. I'm too stunned to scream. Your other hand quickly moves my skirt up, finding that I'm not wearing anything underneath," she said.  
"Naughty girl," he said lowly.  
"I hear you work your dick free and then I feel you push inside me. I finally find my voice and I scream but it's not screams of fear. It's screams of pleasure. I scream for more, beg for more, as you keep fucking me so hard that my hips bruise for each time you slam me forward into the counter," she said.  
"Fuck!" He hissed.

She heard him breathing heavy and fast after his little outburst and she wasn't sure whether or not to continue.

"Damn it, sweet December," he took the word. "You just made me cum."

For some weird reason that statement made her smile widely.

"Just you wait," his voice suddenly sounded as a warning. "One day I'm gonna find you and I'm gonna fuck you so hard."  
"Promise?" She asked.  
"Yes, I fucking promise!" He almost shouted. "I'm gonna find you, December. I'm gonna find you, fuck you, make you mine, make you feel so fucking good, fuck you till you scream."

The last five words were thrown out there with a primal growl and she heard his heavy breathing again, although it sounded completely different than it had just done a minute ago. He was no longer breathing heavy from cumming. He was breathing heavy because he was ready to hunt.

"Sweet dreams?" The words left her mouth as a question although she didn't want them to.  
"Fucking sweet dreams, December," his tone was still dark.

And then he was gone. He had hung up like he did two nights ago, leaving her to herself, lying in bed with her own unfulfilled needs. She had concentrated on him but that sure hadn't made her any less horny herself. Her hand travelled down in the booty shorts, his name lowly falling over her lips as she played her own little story over in her head once again.


	3. You lied to me

It was a busy Saturday at the bar. December was working with two other bartenders, a man and a woman. At least they were always three at work in the weekends. The bar was a big and popular place.

It had been three days since the second phone call from Roman and he hadn't called back again. She figured he had grown tired of the game pretty fast seeing as he had gotten off to her little story and he had probably moved on to someone else. Someone he could actually touch.

"Fuck!" The male bartender said as the place was suddenly flooded with a bunch of heavy men.  
"Come on, Ocean. We've dealed with this place packed as hell before," she tried spurring him on.  
"You don't get it," he rolled his eyes. "Those men are..."  
"What I get is paying customers and wanting to keep my job. Get moving," she said.

All she saw was a whole lot of muscles moving in, filling up the remaining free tables. Whoever those men were, they were huge, not to mention good looking too. If only she had the time to stop and drool a little but she had a job to do. Ocean moved out back with a tray full of dirty glasses to put them in the dish washer.

"Which one of them do you think it is?" Dean asked as both he and Roman looked at the bartenders.  
"I'm pretty sure it's not the man," Roman answered jokingly.  
"Blonde or brunette?" Dean asked.

A crash followed by the sound of lots of glass smashing suddenly filled the entire bar.

"December!" Ocean called from the kitchen.  
"Coming!" She called back.  
"Brunette it is," Dean chuckled.

Roman grinned widely at his friend.

"I was hoping it was her," he winked.

She hurried to the kitchen to see Ocean already on his knees, trying to pick up the pieces of broken glass.

"Get in there and help Sally. I'll clean this up," she said.  
"But..." He started.  
"No but, Ocean! We both know you're clumsy and this place is too full for you to cut your hand open tonight and go to the emergency," she chuckled.  
"Thanks," he smiled.  
"Go!" She sent him away.

Ocean hurried back into the bar while she stayed behind and cleaned his mess. She didn't mind though. She was used to these types of accidents happening on busy nights and she worked fast.

She threw the last pieces of glass in the trash and before she knew what was happening, someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her into the cleaning supplies closet connected with the kitchen. She felt a big, strong body behind her, holding her in place with one arm. She tried to scream but his free hand moved up and covered her mouth. She was inside a complete dark closet with a stranger who had her locked tight.

"Sweet December, you lied to me," he said.

His voice made her instantly stop fighting. Her heart was still pounding in her chest but she stood still, waiting for his next move.

"You don't wear a skirt to work," he said.

Both his hands moved down to open her jeans. She was free to scream but she didn't. She stood there, allowing him to do what he wanted. One of his hands disappeared down into her jeans, making her push herself up against his chest.

"And you do wear something underneath," he said.  
"Sorry," she said.  
"It's alright," he said.

He leaned down to kiss her neck while his hands yanked her jeans and panties down to her knees.

"We don't have much time till someone comes looking for you and unfortunately there isn't something to bend you over in here to leave those bruises on you that you seemed to desire the other day," he said.

A little whimper left her lips and he countered with a little amused sound on his own.

"Not to worry, sweet December. I'll still fuck you good and hard as promised. Lean forward and support yourself on the wall," he said.

She did as he requested. It seemed like forever as she stood there in the darkness, hearing him opening his own pants and pushing them down. A shiver went through her as his fingers ran up her thigh and between her folds.

"Just as wet as expected," he said. "I like that."

He grabbed her hip with his left hand while his right hand guided his dick inside her. As soon as she felt the tip of him go in, she pushed backwards, eager to get him inside faster. In response she got one hard thrust that almost send her crashing into the wall.

"I make the calls here," he said darkly.  
"Sorry, Roman, it's just... it's just..." She studdered.  
"Just what?" One more hard thrust sending her forward.  
"It's been so fucking long," she cried out. "Please, fuck me. Please, please, fucking please!"

When she had talked to him three days earlier, she never thought he would make her beg that easy, but standing there in the darkness with him, still not able to see him but most definitely able to feel him, she found that she was not above begging. She wanted him bad.

"You sound so sweet when you beg," he said.

His right hand found its way to her hip as well. He squeezed her tight with both hands, holding on to her as if he was holding on to dear life, and then he started thrusting fast and hard like he had told her he would. She tried her hardest to be quiet but he was just too damn good that she couldn't control it. Her moans grew louder, slowly turning into screams, and he was forced to let go off her hip with one of his hands and hold it over her mouth again.

"Keep screaming," he said.

She screamed and cried into his hand while he went crazy on her, fucking her so hard that she thought she would pass out at the violent orgasm he forced out of her. His hand drowned out all the screams of pleasure that left her. He bit down on her shoulder to drown out his own grunts and groans as he came a few seconds after her.

"You good?" He asked once their breathing became more normal again.  
"I'm better than good," she smirked in the darkness. "I feel fucking amazing."

He chuckled behind her and then slowly pulled out of her. She suddenly felt so empty and lost even though he was right there behind her. She heard him pull up his pants and she reached for her own panties and jeans, quickly moving them back up and closing them.

"Roman..." She started, not knowing entirely what to say.

He didn't give her a chance to say anything more than his name. He spun her around fast, crashed his lips down on hers and pushed her up against the wall. His hand hooked her thigh, lifting it up to his hip while pushing her into the wall, demanding her lips and tongue in a rough and heated kiss. He still held her leg up when he finally broke the kiss.

"I promised I'd find you and fuck you," he said.  
"You did," she said.  
"Close your eyes and count to twenty," he said.

He didn't know if she actually did close them. He just had to trust that she would do as he asked. He fumbled for the door handle and found it. He hurried out of the closet, closing it again behind him, leaving her in there on her own. She heard him move out of the kitchen while she stayed in there and counted to twenty in her head.

"Took you long enough," Ocean said once she came back.  
"You made quite the mess," she said. "You've been holding the fort alright in here?"  
"Yeah, they drink like vikings," he said.

He ran towards a customer in the other end who had his arm up to get his attention. She looked through the crowd of men inside the bar, hoping to figure out which one of them Roman was. He was watching her, she felt it, and she had no idea who he was. She just knew she wanted more of him.


	4. How he found her

The call came as soon as she had made it home after work. She had just gotten out of her clothes and laid down on the bed when her phone started ringing. She knew it was him before even seeing his number flash on the screen. She answered the call but didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say.

"Sweet December," he groaned. "You're even sweeter than I imagined."

She sighed, not completely sure why. She should be happy and a part of her was, but another part of her was also confused and maybe even slightly mad at him using her like that and just leaving her again.

"What's wrong? You didn't like what I did to you?" He asked.  
"No, I liked it. Loved it in fact," she answered.  
"Then what is it?" He asked.

She sighed again and kicked the covers off herself in frustration.

"How did you find me?" She asked.  
"A December working in a bar in Georgia. There's not many with that name. I just started calling bars asking if they had someone there with that name until someone said yes," he answered.

She sighed for a third time, feeling more and more frustrated.

"You don't sound too happy tonight. I really hate to think I didn't fuck you good enough," he said.  
"You did," she said.  
"Yeah, you sure? Because I'm more than willing to come back and do it again some other time," he said.  
"Why didn't I get to see you?" She threw the question out before he got the sex chat going too deep.

Now he was the one sighing, as if he was thinking of the right thing to say, only there wasn't really a right thing in this.

"I don't know. I like knowing that you have no idea who I am," he answered.  
"You were in that group of big men that entered, right?" She asked.  
"I was," he answered.  
"So do you live in this town too?" She asked.  
"No, just passing through," he answered.  
"Business men of some sort?" She asked.  
"No, we're fighters," he answered.  
"I should have guessed by the size of you all. Boxers or something like that?" She asked.  
"Yeah, something like that," he answered.

She could feel he didn't wanna get into that conversation and she figured she knew enough for now. It didn't matter if he was a boxer or a business man. He as a person mattered. What he did to her mattered. The way he made her feel mattered. And it mattered to see him.

"I wanna see you too," she said lowly.  
"Maybe one day," he said. "But you, sweet December, you are even more sexy and gorgeous than I ever imagined. I knew that sexy voice would hide a pleasant surprise."  
"You liked what you saw?" She asked.  
"Liked it? Baby girl, I could fuck you for months straight and never get tired of seeing you in front of me... or below me... or on top of me," his tone got light and teasing.  
"I liked being in front of you," she couldn't help but respond to him.

Her hand moved on its own down in her panties. She felt satisfied after being with him earlier and still she wanted more.

"Yeah? You like being taken from behind?" He asked.  
"It's the best," she answered.  
"I just wish we had a bit more space so I could have bent you over for real," he said.

A little moan escaped her lips but she didn't even try to hide it.

"There's my sweet December. Are you in bed right now?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"Playing with yourself?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.

A little chuckle came from him but not a mocking one.

"I want you on your hands and knees in the middle of that bed while I drill you so hard from behind, switching between yanking you back by your hair and forcing your head down into the bed," he said.  
"Please," she whimpered.  
"I'll fuck you way harder than I did tonight. So hard that you'll be crying and begging me to stop but I won't. No, not until you cum so hard that you're seeing stars," he said.  
"Roman," she moaned.  
"That's right, say my name. Scream my name. Cum so hard on my dick that I can hardly move," he said.

She stopped hearing what he was actually saying. She just heard his voice and let her mind take her back to the closet, imagining him fucking her all over again while she masturbated herself into an orgasm, moaning his name, begging for him to come back and fuck her again.

"I'll come back," he promised. "I've had a taste of you, sweet December, and I want more."


	5. Blindfold

"What's with you tonight?" He asked.  
"I'm just so fucking frustrated," she answered.

Another night, another call. It had been a couple of months now. He didn't call every night but he called often and most calls ended up with at least one of them cumming, sometimes even both of them.

"What's eating you?" He asked.  
"Boss is riding me like a horse," she sighed.  
"Still having to work everyday?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she answered.  
"That's not okay, baby girl. You got rights. You need a day off every once in a while or you'll go down with stress," he said.  
"I know that, Roman," she sounded more angry than she wanted to. "But if I start complaining, I'll lose my job and I need it."  
"Hey, calm down," he said softly. "I'm not the one you're mad at."  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
"It's alright," he chuckled. "Now, what do you need?"  
"For you to come back and fuck me," she said frustrated.  
"I will. I already promised you that," he said.  
"It's been two months," she whined. "When?"  
"Soon, impatient little girl," he said.

Had she known that soon meant the very next day, she would have dressed up a bit more sexy for work.

"Wow, they're back," Ocean said.

She looked up and saw the bunch of big, heavy men filling up the bar. Her eyes went through them fast, hoping to catch one of them looking at her. She knew he was one of them, she just didn't know which one. Her phone buzzed in her back pocket and she pulled it out to find a text from him.

 _"Can you see me?"_

She looked up again, once again hoping to meet a pair of eyes, but none of them really looked at her. A few of the men from the crowd made their way to the counter and she stepped up to take the order from a scruffy looking man.

"Five beers, three shots of tequila and a whiskey," he said.

His voice wasn't Roman's, that much she could tell. She turned around and quickly got his order ready for him. She put all the drinks on a tray for him to carry back to the table. As he reached forward, he grabbed her hand instead and leaned over the counter.

"He's not done with you," he said.  
"Who?" She asked.  
"Roman," he answered. "He's not done with you at all. Far from."  
"How do you know...?" She started.

He let go off her hand and winked, took the tray and left her standing with the unfinished question. Her eyes followed him, hoping he would accidently give Roman away, but he just handed out the drinks to whoever had ordered them and dumped down next to a beautiful long-haired man.

"She's ready for you," Dean chuckled without even turning his head to look at Roman. "Her eyes scream of need."

She pulled out her phone again and texted him, hoping she would catch him by seeing who would pull their phone out.

 _"Who are you?"_

She looked around but she didn't catch anyone who seemed to be getting a text right in that moment. With a sigh she turned to the next customer to continue working. Her phone buzzed again two minutes later.

 _"All that matters is what I'm planning on doing to you and I'm not gonna settle with a small closet this time."_

It was a promise screaming at her and she wondered what exactly he was planning on doing. She just had to wait and see. It was his game and she was there to play along. She put her phone away again and continued working.

Nothing happened the rest of her shift. She knew he was there in the crowd but he didn't attack her like last time or even send more messages. Women seemed to flock to the tables they were sitting and maybe he had found someone to distract him. With a heavy heart she took off a little after 2 in the morning, leaving the bar to the morning crew that came to take over.

She walked the dark streets on her own, wondering why he hadn't gone through with whatever he wanted to do. She checked her phone a couple times on her way home but nothing came from him and she refused to reach out to him. She made her way into the building where her apartment was but before even making it up the first step, someone else came through the door and she felt his hands on her upper arms.

"Don't turn around," he said.  
"You followed me home?" She asked surprised.  
"I told you I wouldn't settle for the closet again," he chuckled.

He removed the scarf from around her neck and instead tied it over her eyes, trapping her once again in darkness. As she was wondering how to walk up the stairs without seeing anything, he suddenly lifted her up and started carrying her up.

"Where's your apartment?" He asked.  
"Two floors up, the door on the right," she answered.

He carried her up to her front door and put her back down on her feet.

"Keys," he said.

She found her keys in her jacket and handed them to him. He unlocked the door and helped her inside. He got them both out of their shoes and jackets and took a look around. It was a small apartment and she kept the doors open to the few rooms there were so he could see the bedroom right away. Once again he lifted her up and got them both in there safely. Without a word he undressed her and she just stood there and let him.

"My god, you're beautiful," he said once he had her naked.

She blushed and didn't know what to say. He gave her a little push and she fell backwards down on the bed.

"Hands and knees," he said.

She recalled this conversation. They've had it a couple of times. She moved up to the middle of the bed, positioning herself on her hands and knees, listening to him undress. Shortly after she felt movement in the bed but instead of feeling him behind her as expected, he moved in between her legs. He reached up and yanked her down and she found herself on top of his face. He held her locked tight as his tongue came out to play, making her a moaning mess in no time. The scarf around her face and the thrill of still not knowing what this stranger looked like yet having him in her bed made her cum faster than ever before. He kept working his tongue through her screams, holding her tight as her body writhed around.

"Sweet December," he murmured as he moved away from under her. "You taste so sweet."

He moved up behind her, positioning himself on his knees, grabbing a hold on her hips as he thrust into her. She tried to keep standing up as he yanked her body back with force again and again, owning her like no man had ever owned her, making her moan so loud that she was afraid the entire building would wake up.

After a few minutes she felt herself start tightening again and he felt it too. He grabbed her hair and yanked her back so her fingertips barely touched the bed. He kept thrusting hard and fast, dragging out his name in screams as he made her cum a second time.

"That's it, sweet December. You just keep screaming my name till your voice is gone," he said.

He pushed her upper body down on the bed and kept a hand between her shoulder blades to make sure she didn't rise back up. He pushed in deeper, making her feel pain and pleasure all together.

"Roman, please," she clawed at the bed.  
"Not gonna stop," he said.  
"Please, please," she kept begging.  
"Cum again, baby girl," he thrust in as hard as he could. "One more time and then I'll let you go."

She kept clawing at the bed, begging and crying out his name. He just kept going, pounding away like there was no tomorrow. Her body got worked up again and she came so hard that she just felt lifeless right after. He roared behind her and thrust in one last time. He collapsed on top of her, making them both tumble down on the bed, tangled together rather clumsily. She reached up to remove the blindfold but he stopped her in time.

"No," he said sharply.

He interlocked his fingers with hers as he managed to roll her over on her back. Once again he ended things with a rough and heated kiss, only this lasted way longer than in the closet at the bar. She felt his dick start rising again against her thigh. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I wish I had more time," he sounded apologetic.  
"You gotta go," she sighed.  
"Yeah," he kissed her again. "But I don't want to."  
"It's okay. Just go," she said.  
"You're mad," he said.  
"Not mad. Annoyed, yes, but not mad. It's alright. Just go. Don't worry, I'll keep the blindfold on so you can disappear unseen again," she said.

He pushed himself out of bed to get dressed and she rolled over on her side and curled up a bit. She looked kind of broken and for some reason it tore him apart. He didn't want to hurt her. Once he was fully dressed, he walked over to the side of the bed, bowed down and gently pushed her chin up.

"Hey," he pecked her lips. "I'll come back."  
"It's fine. Just go. I really wanna sleep," she said.

He sat down on the bed and yanked her up in his arms, his lips hungrily claiming hers again.

"I'll come back," he said determined. "I promise."  
"I know. You never break your promises," she said.  
"Never, sweet December," he smiled even though she couldn't see it.

He gave her one more kiss, more gentle this time, before finally letting go off her and getting off the bed. He took a deep breath as he crossed the floor, trying his hardest not to look back at her but he couldn't help it. He took one look back, seeing her just sitting there blindfolded, doing whatever he asked of her. He knew it wasn't fair and yet he left her there in the darkness, still clueless to who he was.


	6. Actions speak louder than words

"For fuck's sake!" She growled.

She looked at the broken glass on the floor. It was the third glass she dropped this evening. It was a quiet Sunday and nothing should stress her out this evening but still she couldn't get her mind straight.

"December, what's up with you today?" Ocean asked.  
"Just frustrated," she answered.  
"Not getting laid?" He chuckled.  
"Quite the opposite actually," she smirked. "Got laid last night."  
"Was it that good?" He smirked too.

She held up three fingers to show she had cum three times and then winked at him.

"You dirty little bitch!" He laughed. "Who was it?"  
"Just some guy I talk to every once in a while," she answered.

She didn't know how to explain it to him so she hoped he would just let it be. Luckily he did.

"I was about to tell you to jump one of them wrestlers yesterday but if you already got a man, I don't need to try and help you out," he said.  
"Wrestlers?" She asked.  
"Yeah, those big heavy men coming in here last night. It was their second time here," he said.

She recalled the conversation with Roman where he had said they were fighters and something like boxers when she had asked. Never in her wildest fantasies would she had thought he might be a wrestler.

"Are they like... ehm... famous?" She asked.  
"Hell yeah. They work with WWE," he answered.  
"That show you watch every week?" She asked.

He had often talked about it but she had never really listened much to it since she hadn't had an interest in wrestling.

"Yep," he answered.  
"Is any of them by any chance named Roman?" She asked.  
"Yeah, Roman Reigns. One of the top dogs of the company," he smiled widely. "Just a second."

He pulled out his phone and googled something. Shortly after he turned his phone around and showed her a photo of that beautiful long-haired man she had seen the guy she had served walk over to sit next to.

"Do they also talk and stuff?" She asked.  
"They do promos all the time," he answered.  
"Can I maybe hear one of his?" She asked.  
"Yeah, just a second," he answered.

He went on YouTube and shortly after Roman's voice reached her ears and she knew she had found him.

 _"Baby girl, actions always speak louder than words. Remember that."_

"Why are you suddenly so interested?" He asked.  
"No reason really. I mean, I couldn't help but notice how attractive most of them were and I saw how many of the women flocked to their tables and I just happened to pick up his name from a couple of them so I was just wondering," the lie left her too easy.  
"He's the guy that all men want to be like and all women want to be with," he said.  
"So he gets around?" She asked.  
"I don't think so. He's also one of the guys who have standards and morals. He's one of the locker room leaders. I don't doubt he gets his dick wet somewhere from time to time but he carries himself with respect so he doesn't just pick the random horny sluts that are all over him," he answered.

His words made her smile. It made her feel better knowing that he wasn't out there fucking women like the ones that had been in the bar the night before. Women that were ready to strip down and let them all take them one by one on the table if it meant being able to brag to their girlfriends about fucking wrestlers.

"Yeah, he probably finds women like you who has no clue who he is," he continued.  
"Yeah, probably," she turned her back to wipe down the counter. "Women like me."

The second she came home, she sat down on the couch and started googling him on her laptop. Reigns. She finally had his last name. She watched small clips on YouTube, watched him fight and heard him talk. The fighting didn't mean as much to her as his voice and his face did. That beautiful face she had dreamed about seeing many times. She just wished he would have wanted to show it to her himself.

She paused the video she was watching when her phone started ringing. She took a deep breath as she saw his name on the screen. She could do this. She could pretend not to know who he was for a little while.

"Roman," she said.  
"Sweet December," he said.

She sunk back in the couch at the sound of his voice.

"Did you sleep alright?" He asked.  
"Not really," she admitted.  
"Is it my fault?" He asked.  
"No, I just didn't feel tired," she lied.

He knew she was lying. It was his fault. He had left her frustrated. All she wanted was to see him just like he had seen her and he denied her that one wish.

"I'm sorry, baby girl," he said. "I'll make it up to you."  
"Actions always speak louder than words," she said.

She wasn't sure if he realized she had taken the sentence from his own promo or if he just saw it as a coincidence.

"It does. Are you in bed?" He asked.  
"On the couch," she answered.  
"Lying down?" He asked.

She moved down and her hand found its way down her jeans and panties on its own.

"I am now," she answered.  
"Close your eyes," he said. "Remember how good I made you feel last night? Remember my tongue on you, driving you crazy?"  
"Yes," she whimpered.  
"I'm gonna make you cum again tonight," he said.  
"Just like you always do," she said.  
"That's right, sweet December. Just like I always do. It doesn't matter if I'm there or if it's over the phone," he said. "I always make you cum."


	7. Lies

For the next couple of months she kept pretending like things were like they always had been. He still called from time to time for late night chats and dirty sex talks, making her cum more times than she could remember.

Meanwhile she spent much of her free time going through videos of him on YouTube, getting to know him and the wrestling world without telling him. She even talked with Ocean about it more, listening to what he told her, learning even more.

"They're coming back here next week," he said one day.  
"What, here? To the bar?" She asked.  
"I hope so. They have a show here again Saturday next week," he answered.

When Roman called that night, she decided to play a little with him.

"Boss finally gave me a weekend off so I'm going to Florida," she said.  
"When?" He asked surprised.

She wondered if he would ask her to visit him if her lie would have happened to be true and if she would have picked a date where she knew he would be home himself.

"Next week," she answered.  
"You can't do that!" He blurted out.  
"Why not?" She asked.

She had him backed up in a corner. Either he had to confess to being in Georgia that weekend or he had to come up with a really good lie.

"I hear there's a hurricane warning," he lied.

Or a really bad lie.

"Really? I haven't heard about that," she said.  
"You better stay home. I would hate finding out you didn't make it," he said.  
"I'm still going," she said. "I haven't had time off for over half a year. I need this. And I fucking deserve it."  
"You do," he sighed. "Just... think about it, okay?"  
"Sure thing," she said.

He almost sounded defeated and she knew he had to blame himself right in that moment for not coming clean about who he was and that he was coming back to her town. She held her tongue. He would find out soon enough that she wasn't going anywhere and unfortunately didn't have any time off from work.

"Yes, they're back!" Ocean was happy the following week as the wrestlers filled up the bar again.

She watched them enter and for a brief second she saw a hint of surprise on Roman's face before he gathered his composure and kept his face neutral. She pretended as if everything was okay and started serving customers. Her phone buzzed a minute later.

 _"You lied to me."_

She put it back in her pocket without answering, not willing to give into him just yet. Instead she bashed her eyelashes and flirted openly with every single man that stepped up to the counter to get served.

 _"What are you doing? Are you trying to make me jealous?"_

She checked her phone every time he wrote, and every time she put it back without answering him. From the corner of her eye she watched as his face started getting more and more frustrated as the evening went on.

 _"Stop ignoring me or I'm gonna drag you back out in that closet and paint your ass red with my hands."_

"Hey Ocean, will it be alright if I go home? I don't feel so well," she lied.  
"Yeah, I think me and Sally can handle this. Not as busy as most Saturdays today," he said.  
"Thanks," she said.

She went out in the back, grabbed her jacket and scarf and left unnoticed through the back entrance. 15 minutes went by before Roman and Dean began to wonder why she hadn't come back out front. Dean walked up to the counter and got Ocean's attention.

"Where's that cute little brunette bartender from before?" He asked.  
"December?" Ocean asked.  
"Yeah, December," Dean smiled.  
"She went home a while ago. She wasn't feeling well," Ocean said.

Dean made it back to Roman and shook his head a little.

"Apparently she went home," he said.

She had just closed the door behind her when her phone started ringing. She knew it was him before she got it out of her pocket. She didn't even get to say anything before his voice dominated the call.

"You went home?" He shouted.  
"Evening Roman," she said casually.  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
"You tell me," she answered.  
"You lied to me," he said.  
"I lied to you?" She snorted.  
"You said you were going to Florida," he said.  
"And you forgot to tell me you're a famous wrestler," she snapped.  
"You know?" He asked.  
"Roman Reigns," she said in a cold tone.

His breathing got heavy as he realized she knew exactly who he was.

"Try and understand," he finally said.  
"Oh, I understand perfectly. I understand that you thought I would tell the world I was fucking you if I knew who you were. I understand that you thought that little of me," she said.  
"It's not that," he said surprised. "I never thought that about you. Sweet December, you're just..."

His voice trailed off before finishing the sentence.

"Just what?" She asked.  
"Nothing," he answered.  
"No, I wanna know. What am I? Willing? Desperate? Easy? Someone you can fuck whenever you please?"  
"Hey!" He shouted. "You better not talk that low about yourself!"  
"Who's gonna stop me?" She asked.  
"Me," he answered darkly and hung up.

She slammed her phone down on a near by dresser while letting out a little frustrated scream. She kicked her shoes off and tossed her jacket up against the wall instead of hanging it up. She stomped around angrily for several minutes, not knowing what to do with herself. A pounding on the door made her stop. It was too late for anyone to stop by.

"Open the door!" He roared from the other side.  
"Roman?" She asked lowly to herself.  
"Open the fucking door or I'll kick it in!" He roared.

She quickly ran to the door and unlocked it. He forced his way inside and slammed it shut behind him. His eyes seemed to be on fire as he closed in on her, reaching for her and pulling her close.

"I don't _ever_ wanna hear you talk low about yourself," he growled.  
"Why do you care?" She asked.  
"Sweet December," he placed a hand behind her head and leaned down so they were nose to nose. "I just do."

He kissed her passionately while wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up. Her arms and legs locked around his body as he leaned her up against the wall. His lips moved over her jaw, down her neck and up to her ear.

"I just really liked that you had no idea who I was. You didn't wanna be with me because I'm famous. You just for some fucked up reason got turned on by my voice and allowed me to hunt you down and take you," he confessed and gave her earlobe a little teasing lick. "You're just so innocent and at the same time you're really not, you know. You're crazy and wild and just so fucking perfect. I fell in love with a voice over the phone and when I saw you, I knew there was no turning back. If you were to look in my eyes and ask me to stay, I would never have been able to leave."

She moved his head out and looked him in the eyes. She leaned in to capture his lips, silently promising herself never to ask him to stay. It was never about that in the first place. It was about getting a face to the voice.

"You weren't the only one falling in love with a voice over the phone," she mumbled against his lips.  
"Sweet December," he sighed happily.

He carried her inside the bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. His hands worked fast and skillfully as he got her out of her clothes. He kissed down her stomach as he crawled backwards to get out of bed. His lips left her skin just as he had reached her navel and instead he stood up tall and looked down at her while he undressed himself. He was fast back on the bed, kissing his way back up her stomach, placing himself between her legs and pushing in at a more gentle pace than he had done the precious two times.

"My sweet December," he murmured as he kissed down her neck. "You got me on your hooks."  
"Mmm Roman, faster, please," she begged.  
"Faster?" He smirked against her skin.  
"Please," she begged again.

He snapped his hips forward hard, forcing a loud moan out of her.

"Only faster?" He teased.  
"And harder," she said.  
"Have you deserved it?" He asked.  
"Please, Roman," she ran her nails down his back. "Please, baby, please, fuck me like only you can."

His teeth pulled at her skin as he started thrusting into her like crazy. He bit and licked his way up, his teeth getting a hold on her buttom lip and pulling it towards him. He growled incoherent words, not making any sense at all. It was all just primal and rough. She begged and cried, screamed his name as he made her cum, and he gave her four more hard thrusts before growling out his own release. Slowly he rolled down next to her while he tried catching his breath.

"Sweet December," he raised his head just enough to look her in the eyes.

She smiled at him while her eyes seemed to still be begging. He wasn't sure what they were begging for but in that moment he found himself suddenly hoping for her to ask him to stay, knowing he wouldn't be able to say no. She didn't. Her eyes kept begging but her mouth didn't speak any words. Instead she just leaned in and kissed him.

"It's alright," she said as she pulled back a little. "You can leave. I understand."  
"I wanna stay," he said.  
"I won't ask you to," she said.

She really was perfect. He had given her every tool she needed to make him stay and she didn't use it against him. Instead she was willing to put her own needs aside and send him on his way. With a heavy heart he left the bed and got dressed.

"I'm coming back," he said.  
"I know," she gave him a little weak smile.

He leaned down and kissed her again. He didn't know when or if he would ever feel those lips again so he had to treat it like it was the last time.

"Will you wait for me?" He asked.

He knew he had no right to ask that of her. She deserved so much more than a man that rolled into town once every other month just to get a quick fuck and then leave her with nothing but some dirty phone calls.

"I won't make that promise," she placed her hand on his cheek. "Simply because it's not fair to you. With all your traveling you meet a lot of people and if the right one comes along, I don't want you to feel like you owe me something. Just let me know if it happens, okay? So I won't be waiting in vain for the next phone call."

He placed his forehead against hers and nodded.

"I'd never play you like that," he promised.  
"I know. You're a good man," she said.  
"And I'm coming back, baby girl," he said determined. "If anyone's gonna find someone and move on, it's gonna be you. Not me. I'm coming back for you. It's a fucking promise and you already know I never break my promises."


	8. Surprise

"I wish I could see you right now," he said.

She smiled a little to no one while she was still coming down from her high. The phone was up against her ear and she heard every word he said just like he had just heard her cum.

"Just lying there all spent and beautiful. I'd love to just lie next to you and touch you, seeing how you would respond to the smallest touch, maybe even working you up for a second round," he said.  
"Roman," she whimpered.  
"My hand slowly moving between your legs, teasing you lightly. My tongue running down between your breasts. Mmm, I miss you, baby girl," he said.  
"How long has it been?" She asked.  
"6 weeks but you already know that," he answered.  
"Too long," she sighed.

He chuckled in agreement. It had been way too long.

"When are you coming back?" She asked.  
"3 weeks," he answered.  
"You're gonna fuck me good, right?" She asked.  
"Sweet December, I'm gonna fuck you real good," he promised. "And I have a surprise for you."  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"You'll see," he answered.

Three weeks went by slowly. At least he called almost every night and she was always looking forward to hearing his voice. The dirty talk was still there but they also talked about normal things, almost acting like they were in a normal relationship together.

"You're bouncing a lot tonight," Ocean chuckled.  
"Sorry, big O. They're coming tonight," she smiled widely.  
"You're in love," he teased.  
"Doesn't matter what I am. I only get him for tonight and he'll be off to the next town," she said.  
"At least make the few hours count," he said.

They both looked towards the door as it opened. A huge smile appeared on her face as Roman pushed a few of the other men aside to get in there fast. His smile matched hers as his eyes landed on her and he hurried towards the counter, reaching over to grab her shirt and pull her in for a kiss.

"Roman," she giggled. "I'm working."  
"I know, sweet December. I just had to have one little taste," he kissed her nose and let go. "When do you get off?"  
"Three hours from now," she answered.  
"Damn, that's too long," he pouted.  
"Go masturbate in the bathroom," she joked.  
"Only if you come with me to help," he stuck out his tongue.  
"Fuckhead!" She laughed. "What are you all having?"  
"Dean? What's the order?" Roman shouted towards the table.  
"Eight beers, three whiskeys and one sex of the beach!" Dean shouted back.  
"Who the hell ordered that?" Roman shouted.  
"The one who hasn't gotten laid for too long!" Dean shouted jokingly.  
"Daniel, go call Brie before you burst!" Roman laughed.

He looked at December again with a boyish little smile on his face while she finished the order and got all the drinks up on a tray for him.

"Three hours," he said. "I'm counting the seconds."

Finally her shift was over and they walked hand in hand back to her apartment. Again it just felt like a normal relationship and for a few hours it would be but she knew it was all just a big round of play pretend. That wouldn't stop her from enjoying it though.

"Sweet December," he walked her backwards into the bedroom while kissing her neck. "I missed you so much."  
"I missed you too, baby," she sighed while unbuckling his belt.

She finally got his pants open and she dropped to her knees while yanking them down along with his boxers. Before he could say or do anything, she had his dick in her mouth, making him let out a loud moan. Usually he dominated what happened between them but she just wanted to take charge once. She knew he wouldn't let her stay in charge so she had to enjoy what little time he would give her.

"Baby girl," his hand landed in her hair. "Fuck! That feels so good!"

His hand just stroked through her hair slowly, not putting any pressure on her head. He let her control it while he just moaned and enjoyed it. After a couple of minutes he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head away, looking down at her with lust in his eyes.

"Enough," he panted. "Or I'm gonna cum in your mouth."  
"I don't mind," she licked her lips.  
"But I do," he said.

He reached below her arms and pulled her up in his embrace. His lips sought hers in hunger, kissing and nibbling on her bottom lip, before he moved his mouth to her ear.

"I don't wanna come in your pretty mouth, sweet December," he said darkly and sucked on her earlobe. "I only wanna cum inside your sweet pussy because it belongs to me."

She whimpered lowly and he tugged on her earlobe with his teeth.

"Say it!" He demanded.  
"My pussy belongs to you," she said.  
"Only your pussy?" He asked seductively.  
"I belong to you," she answered.  
"That's right, sweet December. You belong to me," he said.

With one swift move he tore the shirt over her head. His hands immetiately went around her and the bra followed a few seconds later. He pushed her down on the bed and she watched as he pulled his own shirt off and sent it flying over his shoulder. He stepped out of his pants and boxers that she had already pulled down and then he leaned over her, his eyes burning into hers as he opened her jeans. He grabbed both jeans and panties with his fingers and pulled them off her.

"You belong to me," he said again as he moved down on the bed.

He grabbed one of her legs and started kissing up her thigh, his words falling out between each kiss.

"Your legs, your thighs, your pussy, your body, your heart," he gave her a dark look. "You're mine!"

He buried his head between her legs, making her arch up right away and moaning like a bitch in heat as his tongue swirled around. His teeth tugged on her labia, making her cry out at the sudden pain. His tongue found its way back and her cries returned to cries of pleasure instead. He kept at it, pressing down harder, until she finally screamed out as she came. His tongue slid up her stomach in one long, swift move and before her mind even registered what was happening, she moaned out again as he thrust into her. He leaned back on his knees, pulling her with him so she was straddling him.

"You're mine!" He growled lowly while his fingers dug into her soft buttocks. "Fucking mine!"

She could do nothing than moan in return as he thrust up into her. He held on tight to her, lifting her up and down to make her meet his movements, and she just clung on to him as she tried to move with him. A second orgasm tore through her and she screamed out again. He just kept thrusting through her screams, allowing her to ride the waves, before he threw her back down on the bed and followed himself, thrusting hard into her again and again until he reached his own orgasm.

"Sweet December," he mumbled down in her ear as he slowly slid down from her body.  
"Damn, Roman!" She chuckled.  
"Feel good?" He smirked against her shoulder.  
"Oh yeah," she said. "You never fail to make me feel amazing."  
"My work here is complete," he chuckled.

Although it was meant as a joke, he heard the little sigh that left her and felt her body tense just slightly. He popped his head up to look at her, a little secret smile on his face.

"I told you I had a surprise for you," he said.  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
"I'm staying," he answered.  
"What?" She asked shocked. "You can't do that. It's your job. I told you last time I would never ask you to do that."  
"Hey, calm down," he laughed and pecked her lips. "Just for tonight. We got two shows here this time."

He fell back down on the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"So that means I actually get to fall asleep and wake up with the world's most beautiful woman in my arms," he said. "Unless you actually don't want me to stay."  
"No no, you can stay," she moved her leg over his thighs to get closer to him.  
"I like that," he said lowly and tightened his arms around her. "Just you here in my arms. What else does a man need?"


	9. Quit

She let out a little satisfied sigh as she stretched her body next morning. His arms tightened around her and pulled her as close as he could, his lips finding her neck and teasing her with small kisses.

"Sleep well?" He asked.  
"Better than ever," she answered. "You?"  
"Me too," he said.

He moved up to give her a little kiss and look at her as she opened her eyes.

"You look so cute with sleepy eyes and tangled hair," he said.  
"I look like a troll. Probably smell like one too," she stuck out her tongue.  
"But you're my troll," he laid back down and nuzzled her neck.

She rolled over on her side and wrapped her arms around him as well, enjoying the quiet morning in his company.

"I don't have to be at the arena until 5," he said.  
"My shift starts at 3," she said.  
"You're working too much," he said.  
"I know. It's fucking stressful sometimes," she said.  
"Maybe I can take some of that stress away," he said.

He rolled her over on her back again and rolled up on top of her. His lips found her neck again, teasing her slowly while his hands caressed her.

"Just close your eyes and enjoy it," he said as he kissed down her chest. "Let me take real good care of you."

He was halfway down to her navel when her phone started ringing. She let out a sound of annoyance and reached for it.

"Leave it," he begged before his tongue dipped down in her navel.  
"I can't," she moaned and pushed his head away. "It's my boss."

He sighed and laid his head on her stomach, just looking up at her and letting his fingers brush over her side lightly while she answered the phone.

"Hello?" He listened to her side of the conversation. "When? What, now? No no, it's fine. Yeah, I'll be there."

She hung up and he could see her eyes fill with penitence.

"He called you in?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she answered.  
"Right now?" He asked.  
"I'm sorry," she said. "I have to go. I need this job and he's gonna fire me if I say no."  
"It's not right," he lifted up his head in anger. "You're gonna burn out in no time and that won't do anybody no good."  
"Please, don't make this harder than it is," she pleaded.  
"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at him," he said.  
"Look, you can stay here for as long as you like. There's a spare key in the top drawer in the kitchen. Lock up when you leave and throw the key in the mailbox," she said.

She pushed herself out from under him.

"I need to shower," she grumped.  
"I'm joining you," he jumped up from the bed.  
"Roman, please, I need to get to work," she said.  
"Only shower. I promise. Maybe a kiss or two but I won't keep you longer than needed," he said.

30 minutes later he found himself alone in her apartment. He walked around for a bit, taking in everything she owned. It wasn't much. It was a small apartment and she didn't have many things. It was her home and yet it didn't really seem very homey. It just seemed like a place to crash and with all the work her boss forced her to do, it probably wasn't anything but that. He felt the anger start to boil and he pulled out his phone to call his best friend.

"Dean, I need your help," he said.  
"What's up?" Dean asked.  
"I need you to rent a car and come here. I'll text you the address. I'll cancel our plane tickets and you can crash at my place tonight. I'll buy you a first class ticket for tomorrow instead if you help me out," Roman said.  
"You know I always got your back," Dean said.

She was worn out after having been at work for 12 hours straight and her shift still wasn't over. She had been standing most day and her feet was killing her but it was a busy day and with two people calling in sick, the one she replaced for the first shift and Sally for the second shift, she had to work through it all. At least her boss stayed to take Sally's place.

"Your man's here," Ocean nodded his head towards the door.

She turned her head and watched as all the wrestlers made their way inside. She hadn't even realized it had gotten that late. They had already performed for the night and made it to the bar afterwards. She was tired and just wanted to sleep. Roman had a concerned look on his face when he walked up to the counter.

"You don't look too good," he said.  
"Just tired," she said.  
"Tired and stressed," he corrected.  
"Doesn't matter," she shrugged. "What can I get you?"  
"Hey," he said softly and reached over the counter to grab her hand. "It matters, baby girl. Your health matters."  
"December! Keep your personal life out of the bar!" Someone growled.

Roman turned his head to see a grey-haired man with beady eyes just staring at them from afar.

"Your boss?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she answered.

She pulled her hand away but he reached for it one more time, holding on to it more firmly this time.

"Roman, please," she said.  
"I don't care," he said.  
"December!" Her boss shouted again.

She tried pulling her hand away but he refused to let go.

"Enough is enough," he said.

He had hardly spoken those words before her boss suddenly stood beside them, slamming his hand down on the counter.

"Do I need to remind you who's in charge here?" He sneered at her.

She looked beggingly at Roman but he still didn't let go off her.

"She quits," he said.  
"What?" She gasped.  
"Excuse me?" Her boss stared at him. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"  
"I'm the one who's gonna take care of her from now on. You're a shitty boss and she doesn't need to break herself down with this work. She quits," Roman answered. "Right now!"

He knew he was way out of line and he just hoped she would understand he was only trying to look out for her. He looked at her and she was just staring at him with surprise. Her surprised look slowly changed as her lips twisted up into a smile.

"He's right. I quit," she looked at her boss. "Right fucking now!"  
"You can't quit. This place is packed," her boss complained.  
"Not my fucking problem," she said.

She walked confidently around the counter and straight into Roman's waiting arms. He held her tight as he bowed down and kissed her.

"Get the fuck out of my bar!" Her former boss shouted.  
"Gladly," Roman chuckled. "This place sucks anyway."

He took her hand and walked towards the door. Behind him all the other wrestlers stood up and followed without a word.

"Where is everyone going?" Her former boss asked surprised.  
"Friends stick together," Ocean answered.

She looked over at Ocean and he winked secretly at her and gave her a little smile.

"We need another bar," Baron complained once everyone was outside.  
"Around that corner is a place called The Golden Sailor. It's an alright place," she informed him.  
"Thanks," Baron said.

The wrestlers started walking away and she thought they would be going too but Roman held her back and Dean stayed back as well.

"We got other plans," Roman smirked.  
"What?" She asked.  
"You need to sleep," he chuckled.  
"I won't oppose to that," she said. "And Dean?"  
"He's driving," Roman answered.  
"Driving where?" She asked.

Roman and Dean shared a look and a smile. Without answering her question they started walking and she just followed blindly. She had always felt completely safe with him and she doubted tonight would be any different. They didn't go far before they reached a car that Dean unlocked. She climbed in on the back seat along with Roman.

"Your stuff is in the trunk," he said.  
"My stuff?" She asked. "What stuff?"  
"All of it," he answered.  
"All of what?" She still didn't follow.  
"All of your stuff. Clothes, shoes, makeup, hair brush, toothbrush, perfumes, jewelry. I even found a squirrel teddybear I packed," he said.  
"What the hell is going on?" She asked.  
"We're going to Florida," he answered.  
"You're kidnapping me?" She asked.

He chuckled as he pulled her up against his chest.

"I suppose so," he answered. "Just give me a chance. Stay with me. If it doesn't work out, I promise to drive you back home. But if it does work out, and I know it will, in a couple of months you can call your landlord and tell him you're moving out of the apartment. I'll drive you back and move all your furniture wherever you want them to be."  
"You're crazy," she said.  
"Crazy about you," he kissed her forehead. "Now sleep, sweet December. I'll wake you when we get there."

He didn't wake her though. She was so far away in dreamland that he didn't have the heart to wake her. Instead he managed to carry her inside, get her out of her clothes and tuck her in. She slept through it all and he knew she needed it after her long day. He left her in bed to go back out and help Dean carry her stuff inside.

"You sure about this?" Dean asked.  
"I've never been more sure about anything," Roman answered.  
"I've never seen you act like this before. She's got you acting all crazy," Dean said.  
"Like you?" Roman asked teasingly.  
"Yeah. Crazy like me," Dean laughed and winked. "And that is why I like her."  
"You better. You're my best friend so I need you to get along with my girlfriend," Roman chuckled. "Damn, girlfriend. I haven't used that word in a long time."  
"Way too fucking long. You've always been too picky," Dean said.  
"Ah-ah, not picky. Just waiting for the right one. And speaking of..." Roman smirked. "Goodnight."

He walked back into the bedroom, watching the sleeping woman in his bed. He had never felt so lucky and so in love before. Everything just felt right. He stripped out of his clothes and crawled under the covers, pulling her close up against him.

"Roman?" She mumbled.  
"Ssh, just sleep," she kissed her forehead.  
"Are we home?" She asked.  
"Yeah, we're home," he answered. "I'll show you around tomorrow."  
"No sex?" She asked.

He let out a laugh at the unexpected question and she moved closer to him, snuggling up against his chest.

"Not tonight, baby girl," he said.  
"Tomorrow?" She asked.  
"Yeah, tomorrow," he answered.  
"You'll fuck me good?" She asked.  
"Sweet December, I'll fuck you real good tomorrow. Just like I always do," he answered. "Now will you go to sleep, please?"  
"Mmm, I love you," she mumbled as she dozed off.

He made a sudden movement and pushed her head up, trying to wake her up.

"Hey, wake up," he said.  
"You just told me to sleep," she mumbled.  
"Open your eyes," he said.

She opened them and looked at him sleepily.

"I love you too," he said.  
"I know you do," she smiled and snuggled back down. "Although I'm good in bed, I doubt I'm that good that you would move me here just to fuck me."  
"You're crazy," he laughed.  
"Guess that makes us a perfect fit," she yawned. "Tomorrow..."  
"Tomorrow," he agreed. "And the rest of our lives."


End file.
